Extras
by msvampysherlock
Summary: A series of competition entries that were sitting around on my laptop doing not very much. Enjoy :
1. Notes

**These are some entries that I wrote for a competition page on Facebook. It was a weekly arrangement some time ago and I only ever kept the two best ones on my laptop so here they are**

**The First competition was to re write a chapter of the books as if Bella was a vampire and the Cullens were humans. I was most proud of this piece as it gained me first place :)**

**The Second was a bit more lenient. It was to write about the Cullens before the twilight books. I put a bit of a spin on it and... well you'll see if you read it, right?**


	2. Entry 1

"Who the hell does she thinks she is?" Rosalie complained as Isabella Swan walked into the canteen.

"Rose, she hasn't done anything" Alice said.

"No but look at her" We all looked but we couldn't see. I looked back at my adopted sister but all I could see on her face was disgust; though it was relatively easy to see her train of thought when I knew her so well. Emmett however didn't miss this particular minefield.

"She is very beautiful" Emmett said dreamily. Rosalie hit his muscled arm "Ow!" He complained though I bet it didn't hurt a bit.

"But not a patch on you, babe" He covered quickly and the smile grew back onto her face. It was easy to keep Rose happy. She was very vain and incredibly shallow.

I watched Isabella carry her tray of food to her table as I did everyday. I watched her as she sat down and took out a book, ignoring her food, and settle down for the whole lunch hour. She had come to this school less than a week ago and she had already gained Rosalie's hatred. She also hadn't gained a single friend on campus.

"Edward" Alice asked again shaking me arm. I turned to see she was waiting for an answer. I just wasn't sure what that answer was.

"46" I said. Emmett laughed and Alice groaned. She was the only one who had noticed my … interest in a certain Miss Swan.

"I said do you want to go to the movies tonight. That new action one is out" She sighed

"I thought you said you hated action movies. You said you didn't understand them"

"Yes, but this one had the actor she likes in" Emmett stage whispered to me. I smiled and Alice slipped under the table to kick him "Hey! What is it with women injuring me today?"

I laughed and turned back to Isabella. Emmett was right, she was very beautiful. Like no other person I had ever seen. Everything about her glowed in some inhuman way.

"Just go and talk to her" Alice whispered to me. I looked at her and grimaced. It wasn't that easy. I wouldn't be the first to try and she had already declined the advances of thirteen. Plus there was something wrong about her. I wouldn't be the first to notice this either. There were allsorts of rumours flying around school. Like… she was a movie star, a psychopath, a drug user or an alcoholic. Others were less believable. There were some that thought she wasn't quite human.

Soon the bell went and my heart plummeted. Biology, just great. I hated lessons. They were easy but also easily tiresome. I wouldn't catch up with my family until the end of school and I had a free last period. What would I do with myself?

I said bye to my siblings and trudged toward class with my mood seriously deflated. I kept my head down as I entered and threw my books on the desk. I settled in my seat ready for another dull lesson.

"Edward" Mike Newton called from a few seats down. I looked up "You going to soccer practice?"

"Maybe" I said "I'm not getting as muddy as I did last time. Esme flipped at me" We both laughed at the memory then went back to staring at our desks.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Everybody sat up in their seats and went very quite except for the occasional whisper. I looked up and in the door way was the new girl. The mysterious Isabella Swan.

I looked around quickly as she handed her slip to Mr Banner. The only spare seat was the one next to me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that but it was too late as she came to sit next to me. She spread her books quickly across the table into a neat pile, moving with speed and grace. I had never seen anything like it. The way she moved seemed as otherworldly as her looks.

I was still gawping at her hands when she turned and smiled at me "Hello" she said in a voice like the sweetest music "My name is Isabella, or Bella if you like"

I turned slowly to face her "Edward" I said breathless and held my hand out. She ignored it and started taking notes. I refused to be deterred. "How do you like Forks? The weather isn't too great I suppose" Always a safe option.

"Oh I don't like the sun very much. I burn too easily. But it's nice here"

That was it as conversation went for the rest of the lesson. She seemed as though she was very uncomfortable. I could understand as lab chairs weren't as comfy as a sofa but this was different. I swear I caught her gasping and inching away from me.

It was like she smelled something awful. Her nose flared every now and then and she would grip her pencil so hard it almost snapped. I tried to start a conversation a few times and she would answer but not offer anything. Like she was trying to be polite but really didn't want to talk to me.

The hour passed slowly but when the bell finally went I almost cheered. Isabella was the first out of the room but apparently it was the same with every class. I threw my books in my bag and walked to my car. I wanted to leave but Alice needed a lift home as the others were stopping by the store to get popcorn to sneak into the cinema. I put in a CD and let the hour pass.

"Wake up" Alice shouted through the window knocking on it. I must have dozed off and the car had locked it's self. I looked at her and pretended to go back to sleep. This stunt worked even better as it was raining

"If you don't open this door Edward so help me!" She screamed at me so I flicked the locks. "Thank you" She said curtly then shook her coat all over me.

"Ew. Oh Alice. Thanks, so much" I complained and tried to fight her off

She sat back and smiled "Good afternoon?"

I shrugged "Isabella Swan was in my biology class"

She sat up and faced me as I pulled out of the lot

"And?" she asked beaming

"Not a chance" I muttered and we head for home.


	3. Entry 2

CARLISLE

Just a few years ago I could have walked down the street and bought groceries or gone to one of Emmett's baseball games without a hitch. I could have lived the life I set up for my family. Now, it's impossible. We haven't been able to stay in one place for more than a few months because of these books. Don't get me wrong, they are incredible and I'm glad Stephanie is doing so well. But, did it really have to be us?

All I wanted for my family was for us to carry on just like we would if we were human. Now all of us get second looks and young girls recognising us from their imaginations. I love how it used to be…

Ten years ago was one of our better times. It was the turn of the millennium, something none of us had seen old as we were. The parties went on for weeks.

We were staying in Vancouver so we could spend a few years with the Denali's. It had been too long since we last saw them. They were family to us and could never have done anything to make us not love them.

Our house was right out in the forest, miles away from the humans. It was big, white and entirely beautiful. Esme, of course, designed our home and everyone was happy. Much before these books had even taken course.

"Catch" shouted Emmett. I wasn't particularly paying attention and I didn't realise the ball was coming my way until I caught it. Emmett cursed; he had been hoping to catch me unawares. "Sorry" he called with a big smile on his face. I threw it back, with more force than was really necessary to close the half mile gap.

"Play nice" Esme cautioned looking up from her work but her eyes were laughing.

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday and we were all spending time outside. The children were playing ball, except for Edward who had brought his piano outside and was playing softly to himself on the patio. I put my book down and shut my eyes, listening to my family all around me.

This was when I heard the car come up the drive. "Tanya's here. With the rest of them" Edward called to everyone. Regardless that most were a half mile or more away, we all heard. I got up and in the same second I was opening the door to our guests. So I didn't notice the confusion on Edward's face.

"Carlisle" Eleazar greeted grandly opening his arms and embracing me. Of course he hadn't aged a day. He was quite tall with long dark hair and to any human, he would be beautiful. We hadn't had much chance to see them since we had moved three months ago. Tanya had constantly been on the phone trying to organise a get together. In truth this was the first time we had all been together in years. Too many to want to count, Tanya called it a crime.

"Eleazar" I was aware of my family around me now. But something suddenly changed. Jasper stiffened and almost lost control. I whipped around to see the matter and put a hand on Jasper's chest to halt him when I caught a whiff of what had startled him so. A human was in our midst.

"Who is this then?" I was the only one who didn't flinch. When humans came as a surprise it was a much harder hit. Even I unconsciously licked my lips. Tanya and Kate stepped aside to reveal a middling age human. Though she was wearing small heels she could only have been 5'6". She had long curly brown hair and big wide brown eyes. She was plain of face but she looked kind.

"We brought a friend. We hoped you wouldn't mind" Tanya said brightly and gave me a wide smile. Edward growled a little behind me and I cautioned him with my hand. Though I had to agree a little. For such upholders of the law, to bring a human into our midst was…strange. The Denali's did everything by the book since their mother perished at the hands of the Volturi. I couldn't understand the reasoning's behind this decision.

"Of course not" I stepped aside to let them in and the rest of my family, though judgemental, followed my lead. "Eleazar" I whispered, far too low for the human ears in my living room "Kitchen. Now!"

"What on this earth possessed you to…" I began furiously but he put up a hand to silence me. I sighed heavily but stopped out of courtesy. Everybody had gathered except for Tanya and the human who were talking in the lounge. We had all split into two obvious sides. On the left of the dining room table was us, the Cullens and on the right was them, the Denalis. Esme clutched my arm and I put my hand on hers to calm her. Jasper was fine after his little episode and a wave of calm swept over us all easily. Even Edward was having trouble staying angry.

"We have an explanation" Carmen pleaded and I waited to hear it.

"It better be good" Edward said with less menace than he would have liked in his voice. I was betting he knew something we didn't.

"She is very talented" Kate put in for only Edward's benefit.

His eyes narrowed "I don't care. This is an awful idea. How could you even think of agreeing? Think of the trouble this will cause us if the Volturi get involved!"

"Calm down" I cautioned though I doubt he wanted to hear as he carried on

"Or did you not even think about that? Does that not bother you?" Eleazar and Kate both tried to interrupt but Edward would not let them. I was pleased he managed to keep his voice under the limits of human hearing.

"Stop" I said and when I saw him open his mouth again I shouted "Stop Edward! These are our guests and friends"

He looked at me staggered then remembered about manners and stood back. He looked at the floor and remained quiet. Seeing Edward's reaction had not encouraged Eleazar any but Tanya was suddenly there to step in.

"This is Stephenie. She came from Connecticut but moved to Arizona. She is 37 and majored in English at Brigham Young University" Tanya started, measuring everyone's reactions.

"Very nice" I said "But what has she got to do with us? And how can it be more important than the danger it may cause?"

"Let me finish. She is an incredibly talented writer and needs a break. This would make her. She can write about you and it would become a bestseller instantly, I can bet. Everyone will know about the Cullens. Now since the whole world thinks it's a story they will believe even less when they see us in the flesh" She seemed pretty happy with her plan.

"That is the most ridiculous concept…" Alice started. Even she wasn't happy though she had remained quite quiet. I could tell she was looking to the future and I could also tell it was sceptical by the look of intense concentration on her face.

"I can't agree to this, Tanya. Not when I see no positives. This will only increase the suspicions and the Volturi will not be pleased. I'm sure the rest of my family agree. I'm not sure what tie you have to this lady but it not one we wish to encourage. I ask that she leaves with no idea of us or our nature" I spoke coolly and confidently showing authority that Eleazar dare not deny. Anybody can see this plan would fail. I was still worried about Alice and the way she was still confused about the future.

Unexpectedly, Irina spoke up "The humans will find out one day. This would only prolong it. Surely Carlisle you can see that. You're a clever man"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Irina. Sorry" I instantly saw that she was the link. She was going to carry on with her case but changed her mind. I watched them as they retreated out of the door unmoving.

"Stupid" Edward muttered as he went back to his piano. I just shook my head. Everyone resumed to what they were doing. Emmett and Jasper were practising basketball. Rosalie was watching them from the piano bench. Esme was bent over her work. Just like nothing had happened.

"This isn't the end of this" Alice murmured from beside me.

"What do you see" I asked. She was careful for none of the others to hear, leaving this decision up to me.

"The Denali's know as much about us as we do ourselves. They can give the woman names and mannerisms and anything else she wants to know without her ever associating them to us. They will stick to your rules Carlisle but they are not happy. They will find another way" She looked upset with the future she saw. She watched Jasper with a pain in her face.

"I know" I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder "That's what I'm worried about"

"Come on" Esme said to me from my other side "Let's go somewhere. Just the two of us. I need some down time"

"That sounds perfect" I kissed her forehead and we ran off into the forest.

That never was the last we heard of Stephenie Meyer. She sent letters and emails and calls. We ignored them all. The future Alice saw became more and more clear until we began living it. Our lives have turned upside-down. We are all annoyed and hurt that our family would betray us this way. Thankfully we never heard from the Volturi or the Denalis; though I don't know if they were finally caught.

Of us all Edward is hurting the most. He never says it but it's in his face everyday. He read the book and saw the life he could have had with that one special human. It never bothered him to be alone before but now it tears him apart. He isn't sure of whom he is anymore. I wish he could have someone to show him. A friend, a lover, a forever…


End file.
